


Don’t trust Alien-Tech

by LemonSeal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, 触手H
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>超人修复了飞船，点错了科技树。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

一开始，只是超人在和瞭望塔上蝙蝠侠一起值班时提了一句。经过卢瑟的毁灭日事件之后，在正义联盟的坚持下，氪星飞船的遗骸受到了彻底的搜查，最终由政府的有关部门转交给超人。至少超人不会用氪星科技作恶，不是吗？

于是在漫长的修复和学习后，超人终于改造了飞船的一些部件，用于他在北极的基地里，并且重塑了AI系统。他首先完成了医疗舱的改造，并且推荐建议蝙蝠侠在受伤时去堡垒疗伤。

布鲁斯犯了个错。

他没答应，但也没说不。

这大概就是为什么他从昏迷中醒来，发现自己躺温暖的液体中却完全没有呼吸障碍。他花了一点时间回想失去意识前发生的事情，然后检查了自己的状况，尽管断掉的肋骨的部位仍有些隐隐作痛，伤口却已愈合长出了粉色的嫩肉。

他要么昏迷的时间太久，要么就是某种超出当前科技水平的的新型技术治好了他。

仿生物组织的机械臂将他从水中扶起的时候，布鲁斯一点也不意外他看到了超人，漂浮在半空中，满脸期待地望着自己。而他们所在的地方比起房间，他更愿意用腔体来形容，整个房间有一半浸泡在深红色的液体中，水下投映出不规则的光斑，又一个不可思议的科技成果。

氪星科技最终演化成了仿生结构，这一点着实令布鲁斯大开眼界，但不意味着他愿意成为这种顶尖科技的实验品。

“发生了什么？”

布鲁斯试着起身，但他双腿发软，还没有完全恢复的体力不足以支撑身体的重量，滑倒在盛着他的身体的卵型的设备中。他这时才意识到自己没穿衣服。

“这就是我跟你说过的医疗舱，”克拉克侧过脸去，一个类似于控制台的球体飘到了他手边，“之前你伤得很严重，炸弹集中了你的腹腔，造成了骨折和大量失血，脾脏破裂，一般人当场就会昏迷，而你……”克拉克没有继续说下去，“所以你失去意识后，我自作主张把你带回堡垒进行治疗。并且我成功了……”

“那么我可以出来了吧？”布鲁斯不耐烦地打断了克拉克兴奋的演讲，他现在很不舒服，脚底踩不到实地，只有一些蔓藤似的东西交缠成团挡着他沉下去。

“还没结束，布鲁斯，”克拉克歉意地笑了笑，“作为诊断的依据，AI需要重新采集你庆幸后的数据，我保证这不会用到很长时间，只要你再躺下就好。”

“躺下？”布鲁斯挑眉，有点不快地把湿哒哒地贴在额头上的头发抚到脑后，更加恼火地瞪着克拉克，“我可不是氪星人或者亚特兰蒂斯人，我不可能在水中呼吸。”

“你可以的。你醒来之前就是在生物液里呼吸的不是吗。”克拉克劝说。

而布鲁斯不得不承认他说的是对的。

“别担心，布鲁斯，为了保证你的安全，我吧你的权限设置为我的伴侣，这样ai就会以你的安全为最高级”

布鲁斯来不及抱怨，涌入鼻腔和口腔的液体就堵住了他的声音，只能沉默地躺在水下腹诽克拉克的自作主张。混暖的液体再一次包覆全身，布鲁斯本能地屏住呼吸，抗拒让它们涌进口鼻，本能地起身突破水面呼吸空气。但是机械臂阻止了他的动作，缠绕在他的手臂、膝盖和胸口上，将他拉回水底。

“放松，布鲁斯，它们不会伤害你的，只是……治疗……的一部分……”

克拉克的声音渐渐被水波的流动声冲散，断断续续地传进布鲁斯耳中，除此之外，他自己的心跳声也越发清晰。

警报声响起的时候，布鲁斯几乎再一次睡着。

他惊醒过来，看到克拉克担忧的恍惚的脸，听到克拉克的声音缥缈地从远处传来，他必需去完成超人的工作，他也保证自己会尽快赶回来。

布鲁斯点点头。

然而就在这时候，守在医疗舱内外的十来条机械臂有了动作，仿佛产生意识一般靠向布鲁斯，缠住了他的四肢。布鲁斯试着挣脱，但是他以为是机械臂的东西并没有骨架，反倒是像软体动物的腕足一样柔韧，可以弯折到任意方向，甚至也有着类似腕足的粘滑的表层，这给他的挣扎增加了不少的困难。

甚至他越是用力踢拽这些滑溜溜的触手，它们就缠得他越紧，直到有几条绕住了布鲁斯的关节，让他无法发力。两条触须从背后伸过来，压在了布鲁斯的下巴上。布鲁斯咬紧牙关，但是触须的力量远超过他所能抵抗的程度，他被迫张开嘴，然后一条有些粗的，表皮粗糙的触须塞了进来。

布鲁斯突然有了一个荒谬的想法。那根伸进他嘴里，摆弄他的舌头，摩擦他的牙齿和牙龈、两颊和腭部，四处搅动不放过任何一个角落的触须，仿佛是在强奸他的口腔。

他以为自己发疯了，才会想到这种地方去，可是触须们接下来的举动让他的狂想变成了现实。它们开始攻击他的性器官。

越来越多的触须爬上布鲁斯赤裸光滑的身体。细小的柔软的枝条般的那些戳刺他的肚脐，挤压他的龟头，尝试着插入他勃起的阴茎。粗糙的一些的，带着小小的吸盘一样的那些，吸附在他的胸前，刺激他的乳头，粘连拉扯，直到肿胀的乳尖变得又烫又痒。

一条尤为光滑黏腻的触须绕在了布鲁斯的阴茎上，紧紧地圈住他，开始上下抽动。布鲁斯痛苦地、快慰地呻吟，他激烈地反抗过，体力透支后的虚脱让他无力自救。

它们确实该死的在操他，至少是在逼迫他射精。

失控的挫败感和逐渐堆积的快感交错地煎熬着布鲁斯疲惫的身心。他徒劳地摆动身体，但是触须们纠缠得如此的紧密，同心协力地厮磨着爱抚着，直到他在极限的边缘嘶哑地抽噎，释放在浑浊的液体之中。

 

_【布鲁斯·韦恩，你的诊断治疗已结束。结论：状态，良好；评级，优秀。】_

 

完事后，触须们架着布鲁斯将他送出了医疗舱，机械的电子声响起，宣告诊断正式结束。布鲁斯虚弱地跪坐在水池中央的平台上，漂浮的机器AI折返回来，带给他一套叠得四四方方的制服，他的蝙蝠制服，以及充满讽刺的一条热毛巾。

他哆嗦着接过，拒绝了AI提出的他是否需要帮助的询问。

去他妈的的治疗的一部分！

蝙蝠侠冲出了这个诡异的房间，并且发誓绝对不会让刚才那些事情再一次发生在自己身上。

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

超人回到堡垒，毫不意外蝙蝠侠没有等他。

机器AI在他进入堡垒后自动漂浮到他身边，向他汇报布鲁斯的行踪和康复诊断结果。克拉克对氪星语言的掌握并不十分熟练，所以只是粗略地查看了几个生理特征指标而非仔细钻研。他仍然有些担心布鲁斯的情况，鉴于对方当时不着片缕，克拉克谨慎地将注意力全部放在了布鲁斯的面部表情上，他记得自己离开的时候布鲁德对于氪星技术的抗拒表现得十分明显。也许他可以找到改进的地方。

于是克拉克询问AI是否有治疗时的影像记录，答案自然是肯定的。

当那诡异又色情的场景映入眼帘时，毫无防备的克拉克差点就用热视线烧掉了控制台。他倒不如烧掉那见鬼的控制台和AI机器人呢，因为接下来他的身体不听使唤，僵硬地颤抖地钉在椅子里，脑中尖叫着他应该切断放映却还是死死盯着投影移不开视线。

克拉克停不下来。

他深深呼吸，冰凉的气流拂过火热的身体，还是冷静不了。

影像继续播放下去，布鲁斯满脸怒容，眉头因为疑惑挤出深刻的沟壑，他用力踢打挣扎，但是分泌出生物液以诊断受控对象生理状况的触须只是在他的皮肤上打滑。克拉克看到布鲁斯咒骂着扭动身体，然而黑色的满是褶皱的触须打开他的嘴插了进去试图让他冷静。

毫无疑问这种制止方士不适用在在地球人，而且，克拉克不得不正视一个问题：这些氪星科技制造出的医疗触须，有着令人误解的外形。他不是没有想象过某种情景，粗大的，有力的，深色的柱体在布鲁斯难以闭合的双唇间蠕动进出。

克拉克呻吟着闭上眼睛。

他不知道自己应该高兴还是生气，AI没有遵守他的指令，对布鲁斯的检查超出了健康诊断的界限。

但那是布鲁斯。也许他潜意识中希望这么做呢？

当他发现自己在做什么的时候，紧身裤已经半褪到膝盖，握住勃起的性器上下套弄的手指间湿滑黏腻，满是他自己的体液。他不应该这么做的，他不能用布鲁斯的医疗记录来取乐，道德的谴责煎熬着克拉克的内心，而他竟然为此感到更加的兴奋。

他看着影像中布鲁斯含泪的蓝眼睛，发红的皮肤和肿胀的乳尖，看着他露出屈辱的表情，想象自己的手指在布鲁斯身上时的感觉，想象对方是否也和自己一样，备受情欲的折磨。

布鲁斯不再反抗了，他的身体随着触须们的牵引扭动，他漂亮的肌肉湿漉漉的沾满生物液，闪闪发亮的起伏的胸膛渐渐被愈加密集的触须覆盖。一条小型的，收集生物样本的触须绕住挺立的阴茎。

克拉克的手指渐渐随着影像中触须们的摇摆而动作着，他的呼吸，他的心跳渐渐与布鲁斯同步。他只能看着，看着触须撤出布鲁斯的嘴，让他在高潮时尖叫时的舌尖滑过上颚——

布鲁斯喊的是他的名字。

这让克拉克不能自已地加快了撸动的速度，最终抽搐地射了满手。高潮后的空乏很快褪去，然而布鲁斯深陷情欲中的脸庞仍旧鲜活得无法忘怀。

他必须、他一定要再现这个关于触手性爱的幻想。

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

超人找到他的时候，海星正牢牢地抓着蝙蝠侠，六只腕足分别缠绕在他的脖子、腰部和四肢上，让他动弹不得。超人愣住，熟悉的情景唤起了某些不可告人的冲动，令他无法及时作出反应。蝙蝠侠无暇顾及超人的出现，奋力挣扎，左臂的护甲刺入海星的粗糙的棘皮，电流立刻在金属的引导下爆裂开来，引发一连串的火花。

那看起来像是生物的东西在烧焦时发出刺鼻的沥青味，尽管蝙蝠侠做好了心理准备，但还是被呛得咳嗽起来，而他脖子上的那条腕足因为受到反抗而激烈地痉挛，将蝙蝠侠勒得更紧，他嘶哑的声音和发紫的嘴唇显示他正在窒息的边缘。

超人终于从他的妄想中回到现实，用热视线和冷冻呼吸及时分解了余下的五条腕足，并接住了掉落下来的蝙蝠侠。

毫无疑问即使他不出现，蝙蝠侠也有自救的能力，但是超人还不置于袖手旁观。

“见鬼，超人！你以为自己在做什么，你的优柔寡断和悲天悯人就不能留在戴着眼镜的时候才用吗？”蝙蝠侠挣脱超人的手臂，用披风裹住自己满身的狼狈，退后一步狠狠地瞪着对方并且冷酷地嘲讽道。根据过往经验，他认为超人刚才的停顿是在犹豫是否伤害那只海星。

克拉克的脸颊窘迫地涨红了，他不可能告诉蝙蝠侠，自己满脑子都是他陷在纠缠的触手中喊着自己的名字射精的模样。他有些尴尬地移开视线，然后发现了一些有趣的细节。

克拉克微笑起来，随着蝙蝠侠退后的脚步向前逼近。

“你勃起了，布鲁斯。我们在想同一件事不是吗？”

克拉克看到布鲁斯在面具之后诧异地瞪大了眼睛，他毫无血色的嘴唇紧绷成一条直线，又忽然放松，伸展扯出一个弯曲的弧度。

“我还能说什么呢，你这个外星混蛋。”

布鲁斯没有否认，抓住克拉克的衣领把他扯向自己。

他们粗鲁地、热烈地吻着对方，甚至到分开后，仍然气喘吁吁地贴着彼此的额头，享受皮肤有限的亲昵的厮磨。直到克拉克开口打断了短暂的平静。

“我欠你一个道歉。”

“为什么？”

“半年前你受了重伤我带你到堡垒治疗的那一次。你醒来的时候我恰好受召，没能检查医疗舱的程序。在氪星语言系统中，’伴侣’的意义远比地球上要复杂得多，所以采集数据时进行了一些超常的检查项目。”

“你偷看了监控视频，知道了发生过什么？”布鲁斯立刻反应过来。

“差不多就是那样，但我只是想看一看你的医疗记录，以确保你离开时没有其他的状况。”克拉克为自己辩解，并试着不让语调里的心虚不那么明显。

“好吧，”布鲁斯看起来并没有被克拉克的解释说服，但他没有推开克拉克，后者能感觉到布鲁斯把身体的大部分重量靠了过来，隔着护甲和几层衣料也挡不住他身体散发出的高热，“带我去堡垒，让我们解决这个’棘手’的问题。”

布鲁斯伤得不轻。

外星海星的毒素透过腕足上的吸盘扎破制服和皮肤进入他体内。幸好那些都只是普通的血液循环毒素，医疗舱内的生物液可以替代体液完成循环，供给养分的同时将毒素运出体外。

整个治疗过程结束得非常快且顺利，布鲁斯醒来时觉得就像只是小睡了片刻。他艰难地从水中坐起来，这一回克拉克只取掉了他的面具和披风，湿透的凯夫拉纤维沉重地贴在皮肤上，他感觉到的疲惫八成都出自于此。

这里比他记忆中明亮了一些。几条深色的触手从类似天花板的弧形屋顶垂落下来，浸在医疗舱的液体中，随着布鲁斯的动作轻轻摇曳，像温柔无害的柳枝。房间底层的水洼也不见踪影，取而代之的是熟悉的平坦的金属地板。

克拉克有些紧张地站在一旁，口干舌燥地看着布鲁斯把湿透的头发耙到脑后，露出饱满的额头，越发犀利的蓝眼睛望向自己。也许这是他的梦境，他不应该对那份大都会图书馆举办现代艺术展的稿子发呆时间太长以至于趴在办公桌上打瞌睡，随时都会有佩里的怒吼声将他唤回现实。

“这里看起来和从前不大一样。”布鲁斯说。

“我重新装修了一下。”克拉克自认为说了个笑话，干笑着给自己捧场，“事实上，是因为地球上没有足够的仿生材料能够再现飞船的原貌，所以我找了些替代品。”

“那么，这些触手是怎么一回事？劳驾，扶我一把。”布鲁斯搭着克拉克的手臂，小心地避开那些这会儿看上去死气沉沉的长条，跨出了医疗舱。

“用’触须’来形容会更贴切些，它们是仿生的半机械，有部分自主意识，从而能够分析出治疗对象的生理状态……”克拉克的解答忽然卡壳，因为布鲁斯似乎没在听他的回答，反而低下头专心地对付起自己的制服。“你要做什么，布鲁斯？”他哑着嗓子问。

“脱衣服，我现在湿透了。”布鲁斯甩给克拉克一个不耐烦的眼神，咬住手套的指尖扯下它们，踩着脚跟踢开靴子。唯一没有遭殃的是他的万能腰带，它一开始就被设计成带有防水耐压功能。他不该要求克拉克让自己穿着衣服进入医疗舱的，显然对方对于穿着衣服的定义和常人有所区别。

“真见鬼，”他湿滑的手指在解开吸足水的发涨的暗扣时遇到了阻碍，布鲁斯低咒着，“还会有谁连进浴缸的时候都不解开腰带的吗？”

这不是布鲁斯第一次在他面前脱掉制服，克拉克本该礼貌地挪开视线，但他情不自禁地注意到布鲁斯苍白的脚趾在冰凉的地板上蜷缩起来。

克拉克抱住布鲁斯的时候，后者正脱得只剩贴身的内衬和胸口的蝙蝠标记。布鲁斯没有反抗，他踩着克拉克的靴尖，仍由对方带着自己飘浮在半空中。克拉克闭上眼睛，感受布鲁斯平稳的心跳声贴在自己的胸口，他的体温与布鲁斯的交融，他们的呼吸同步，不分你我。

一个柔软的吻落在他的鼻尖。

“让我们开始吧？”

“开始什么？”

“你的触手幻想，别否认，克拉克……”布鲁斯压低嗓音，靠近克拉克耳边，“因为我是蝙蝠侠。”

他黑暗的嗓音如醍醐灌顶的电流穿透了克拉克的身体，让他不禁战栗着收紧了手臂，布鲁斯的肌肉有片刻的紧绷，最后还是放松地在他臂弯里舒展开来。

克拉克对怀中的爱人的渴望从未如此强烈过，而他的涌动的幻想在脑中拼凑出狂野的画面。布鲁斯此前从未提到过他对于非常规性爱的偏好，但现在看来，克拉克暗中思忖，布鲁斯的接受程度远超过他的想象。

“你没必要这么做的。”克拉克用虚弱的声音挣扎，他并不真心想要反对，但是布鲁斯会这么主动提出来，这太不寻常。

“你姑且可将之称为脱敏疗法，克拉克，”布鲁斯的声音与他相反，坚定，带着某些隐秘的颤音，“我可不想看到你总是心不在焉地偷看我，甚至为自己的幻想出的画面而妨碍到联盟的战斗。”

布鲁斯是对的，他一直是对的。

克拉克扳过布鲁斯的下巴，狠狠地，激烈地吻了他。

“是的，是的，让我们开始吧。”

他们回到原点。

“那么我猜，”布鲁斯跨回医疗舱，水流过脚背的感觉让他有点不耐地皱起眉头，但是流体的浮力能够减轻他身体的受力，“你的幻想中还包括我的制服，所以我应该留着它们。”

机器AI及时回应了克拉克的召唤，他不得不分心几分钟去调整所需的程序指令，而不是盯着布鲁斯的胸口。

被激活的触须欢快地抖动起来，卷曲盘旋着抓住了布鲁斯。与外表相反的温热触感带来少许惊吓，但他很快就接受了这种反差，给了克拉克一个赞许的眼神。克拉克调整了程序，让触须们适应布鲁斯的体温，作为氪星人不需要考量的冷暖调控并没有被事先载入指令。

更多的触须从打开的天顶中蜿蜒地涌出，伸向布鲁斯方向，灵活地转向各个方向缠绕住他。细小的触须从制服上破裂的开口处伸进去，爱抚他的皮肤，脆弱的织物在触须们争前恐后的追逐下发出不堪重负的破裂声，深色的布料最终卷曲着缩成团，破碎地挂在布鲁斯的关节上。

“不——”布鲁斯惊惶地瞪大眼睛，即使做足了心理准备但还是感到震惊，缠绕的触须像有力的手指分开他的大腿，滑入双臀之间的沟壑。

触须们将他按回水里。

“放松，布鲁斯，它们不会伤害你的。”克拉克温柔地诱劝，不敢相信他就这么站着，看着布鲁斯被他所命令的触须玩弄、取悦，再一次忍耐触碰布鲁斯的冲动。

布鲁斯双眼紧闭，扭曲的五官和紧绷身体显示他在抗拒触须们的入侵。但他的生理反应无法伪装，他的心跳急促得像暴雨中的玻璃窗，高涨的情欲只增不减。

没有什么比放松身体让异物入侵更叫人难以忍受的事情了，尤其那异物还是活生生的能够自主移动的触手。布鲁斯下意识地挣扎，但是恰到好处固定住他的关节的触须们一再阻止了他。他只得无可奈何、大汗淋漓同时浑身湿透地接受现实，正是他本人允许一群外星触须来上他自己。

它们足够湿滑，而且纤长，布鲁斯紧绷的肌肉和窄小的入口都不足以成为阻碍，一条又一条滑入布鲁斯的体内，和黏腻的液体一道将他填满。布鲁斯剧烈地抖动，身体在触须们的围绕中微弱地摇摆，像是要推出那些在他肚子里作乱的东西，又像是在迎合它们的涌入。他的勃起很快就被另一些柔软光亮的触须包裹起来。显然，不断增加扩张的触须一再地摩擦、顶压、撞击到他的前列腺，带来的快感远胜于对那滑腻柔柔软的有机质的抵触。

粗重的呻吟声在他耳边响起，布鲁斯花了好一会功夫才发现那不是他的声音。插进他嘴里的触手压住他的舌头缓慢地抽动，喉咙里发出的呜咽声已经是他的极限。

随后他羞愧地意识到房间里还有旁观者，布鲁斯用积蓄的力量扯出嘴里的东西。“操你的，克拉克！”他发颤的声音咆哮，生理性的泪水在他发红的眼眶中打转，“你是要看着我被这玩意操翻过去，还是你自己来上我？！”

他的要求立刻得到了满足。

克拉克冲进医疗舱，那设备足够宽敞到容纳两个成年人，但他的体重还是使得水花飞溅，响亮地洒落在地板上。布鲁斯的大半个身体得以重新浮出水面，他火热的皮肤在冰凉的空气和滑腻的触须们的刺激下浮现细小的疙瘩。

克拉克并不急于亲吻布鲁斯肿胀发烫的嘴唇，他低下头，亲吻布鲁斯被触须们压着拱起的胸口，含住他在触须之间挤出的翘立的乳头用力吸吮。

“操，啊哈——”布鲁斯低吼，咬紧牙关将克制不住的咒骂叫喊，现在，他发现只要自己发出太大的喊声，那根可恶的触须就会堵住他的嘴。他宁可那是更坚硬的更炙热的东西，是汗水的咸涩而非诡异的腥甜……

克拉克在他目光失焦之前吻了他，用舌头交缠以唇瓣厮磨，粗鲁地掠夺他的呼吸，毫无保留地舔舐他的上颚和齿列，给予他令人意识涣散的激烈的近乎窒息的吻。无法咽下的唾液从嘴角溢出引发出黏腻声响，更多的错杂的水声环绕在四周，而布鲁斯的意识全都集中在克拉克的嘴上，几乎忘却施加在他全身的禁锢。

直到克拉克在布鲁斯缺氧昏厥的前夕放开他。

布鲁斯茫然地睁大湿气漫延的眼睛，看着克拉克退后。

“别走……”浑沌的头脑不足以处理克拉克的行为的目的，不假思索的挽留从布鲁斯红肿的难以合拢的嘴唇间吐露出来。

克拉克安抚地亲了亲布鲁斯汗湿的额头，扶着他的大腿调整姿势。他解开腰带，释放出早已疼痛不已的性器，抵着湿透的穴口，与粗长的触须一道挤入布鲁斯高热的紧窒的内部，将他的身体扩张到极限，进入到从未有过的深度。

布鲁斯再一次剧烈地挣扎，但是疼痛和疲惫，还有接踵而来的快感在过载的神经上碰撞出兴奋的火花。

“抽——抽出去！”

他哽咽的哭腔和流泪的眼睛只是激起了克拉克更多的，更加贪婪的黑暗的欲望。他抓紧布鲁斯的腰部，把他按向自己，毫不留情地冲撞抽送。

布鲁斯抽噎的声音变得失控，他无法控制自己的身体，触须们紧紧缠着他，而克拉克没有节制的进出带走了那些留在他身体里的触须，可那并没有让他体内被彻底撑开，完全地操弄过的感受减轻多少。

当克拉克抱住布鲁斯，再次亲吻他，试图改变姿势让他坐在自己身上的时候，布鲁斯达到了高潮，射在了克拉克甚至来不及脱掉的制服上。在那之后克拉克仍然抱着他不放，翻转他的身体让他趴跪在水中。他抽送的速度没有因为布鲁斯提前达到高潮而减缓，克拉克沉重地撞击着进入布鲁斯虚软的身体，强迫他再次沉湎在情欲之中。

可这对一个人类来说太过苛求了，布鲁斯的不应期远不及氪星人的那样短暂，但是在克拉克不间断的操弄下，他还是有了反应，半勃的阴茎，对于释放的苛求如同涨潮的浪花那般强烈地冲刷着他的神经。

但那并非射精的冲动。

“克——拉克，求你——”布鲁斯艰难地扭转身体，哀求地看着克拉克，他明白这种情况下自己无法隐藏，克拉克支配着他的身体，除了求饶他没有其他任何办法。

克拉克看了一眼就明白布鲁斯陷入了何等的窘境之中，而这正是他想要的效果。他想要看到，从他们第一次见面那天，他就渴望在这样一张脸上看到屈辱与激情共存时的表情。

“射出来，布鲁斯，无论那是什么，为了我射出来。”

克拉克俯身，握住布鲁斯因渴求而疼痛的阴茎，柔情地亲吻他泛红的颈项和眼角的泪珠，却也残忍地命令道。

情欲的浪潮一再冲刷布鲁斯的底限，湿滑的触须们在他敏感的皮肤上留下冰凉的印记，身体被打开被侵入的疼痛早已麻木，他只觉得自己将要在克拉克的冲击下变得支离破碎。

“为了我，布鲁斯，为了我。”

他望进布鲁斯的眼睛，坚定地请求着、命令着。

布鲁斯颤抖着点头。克拉克吻他湿透的睫毛，捏住布鲁斯的下巴再度亲吻他，抚平他的忧虑。灭顶的高潮再度来临，布鲁斯在克拉克的怀中痉挛着，眼镜在他手中弹动，射出大量泛黄的透明的液体。布鲁斯抽噎着闭上眼睛。

他失禁了。

布鲁斯松软的身体再一次收紧，强烈的快感同时注入他们体内，克拉克狠狠地压在布鲁斯身上快速地抽插几下，将全部的精液射在他体内的最深处。被灼热的液体填满的感觉令布鲁斯再次颤抖起来，阴茎再次喷出少量浑浊的液体。

触须们识相地撤离。

布鲁斯筋疲力竭地躺倒在克拉克怀中，昏昏沉沉的身体被满足和愉悦感支配着，头脑却仍旧残留着些许的理智——

下一次克拉克再捣鼓出什么氪星科技找人试用。

他一定要说不。

 

end


End file.
